


Michael (with the wings)

by candlebreak



Series: Book of the Seven Seals [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (literally), Angel Sam Wilson, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Oh! It is :D, Other, Sam Wilson is a Saint, is that a tag?, or an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebreak/pseuds/candlebreak
Summary: From spitandvinegar's Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down), Chs. 2-3:"They took Bucky out of the body. Took him out. Put me in." His eyes flicker over Steve's face again. "Are you. Gabriel?""Oh, Buck," Steve says, and his voice cracks."You were with. Michael. With the wings."Steve almost smiles, because there's something kind of sweet and reasonable about that, Buck looking at Sam and seeing Holy Michael. "No, buddy. I'm just Steve. That was my friend Sam, with the wings. He's just a regular guy too. And you're not - you're not some kind of devil, Buck, or whatever you think you are."[ . . . ]He has a much better idea of what he's painting this time. It was Buck's idea, actually, something that he said to Steve the other day. Steve's been looking at a lot of comic books recently: the art isbeautiful, so much better than what they used to do, all of this great detail and perfect linework, the action bits blazing with energy. He tries to do something a little like that. He paints Sam, in his wings, racing upwards past a background of blocky grey skyscrapers, Sam in his red Falcon suit the most vibrant thing in the frame. He's grinning, laughing, caught up in the sheer joy of flying. In his right hand he holds a flaming sword.Saint Michael the Archangel, he writes at the bottom of the canvas.Patron of paratroopers.Then he climbs back into bed and passes out.
Series: Book of the Seven Seals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Michael (with the wings)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). Log in to view. 



> **From spitandvinegar's Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down), Chs. 2-3:**
> 
> "They took Bucky out of the body. Took him out. Put me in." His eyes flicker over Steve's face again. "Are you. Gabriel?"
> 
> "Oh, Buck," Steve says, and his voice cracks.
> 
> "You were with. Michael. With the wings."
> 
> Steve almost smiles, because there's something kind of sweet and reasonable about that, Buck looking at Sam and seeing Holy Michael. "No, buddy. I'm just Steve. That was my friend Sam, with the wings. He's just a regular guy too. And you're not - you're not some kind of devil, Buck, or whatever you think you are."
> 
> **[ . . . ]**
> 
> He has a much better idea of what he's painting this time. It was Buck's idea, actually, something that he said to Steve the other day. Steve's been looking at a lot of comic books recently: the art is _beautiful_ , so much better than what they used to do, all of this great detail and perfect linework, the action bits blazing with energy. He tries to do something a little like that. He paints Sam, in his wings, racing upwards past a background of blocky grey skyscrapers, Sam in his red Falcon suit the most vibrant thing in the frame. He's grinning, laughing, caught up in the sheer joy of flying. In his right hand he holds a flaming sword.
> 
> _Saint Michael the Archangel_ , he writes at the bottom of the canvas. _Patron of paratroopers._
> 
> Then he climbs back into bed and passes out.

[](https://ibb.co/XLQ87Xv)

Image link: <https://ibb.co/XLQ87Xv>

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is amazing, and I love it so much. If you haven't, go read!! Steve's painting of Sam as it was described has been haunting me, so I did my best to draw it. And also! Bucky...going, "Michael. With the wings." Wow. I don't normally picture visuals in my mind when I'm reading text, but this was, well, wow. Great imagery. Beautiful writing. Evocative. 
> 
> I don't think this painting is quite how spitandvinegar described, but I tried to capture the *vibe* and get some of that comics and also catholic church stained glass feel, with everything muted except Sam.
> 
> Still getting a handle on how to digital art (or just,,,art in general), but I feel like I'm improving! Sam's armor here is based on [this](https://www.pngkit.com/png/full/161-1610013_the-winter-soldier-render-comments-captain-america-2.png) promotional image of Anthony Mackie, and I took some inspiration from [this art from the comics](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/hasbroheroes/images/d/d4/Falcon.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20091009194011), whose artist I can't track down. Lmk if you know who drew that originally! Background skyscrapers are based on this photo: [link](https://pixabay.com/photos/new-york-street-canyons-usa-516096/).


End file.
